


Horror Chapters

by SlyPsychoFox



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPsychoFox/pseuds/SlyPsychoFox
Summary: Works of random horror stories from not that scary to terrifying.





	Horror Chapters

Rachel was getting a new house, on Ridge Road. It was a fixer-upper definitely, it was a old worn down house. Nobody lived in it for years now, looked like centuries. The wood was old and moldy it had a creaky sound to it, but Rachel likes old houses.

When Rachel stepped into the house there was a ominous chill, the house groaned and creaked. It seemed the house was alive. Rachel headed towards the master bedroom and settled in for the night not knowing that something was watching her.

 

A figure sat on the open windowsill staring at the new life in the house. It had been years sense the creature could smell human blood. He was excited to rip her apart limb by limb but it had to be patien. If it killed her now it would have to quickly finish off the last victim that had just gotten rotten. So the creature waited. Stared. 

 

When Rachel woke she found a dead bird on the windowsill. She looked around for a cat, dog, anything that killed birds. Nothing was there. She headed to the kitchen to find a bag to put the bird in.

When she got there a message was written across the fridge in blood.

'When the time is right move'

There was nothing else written on the fridge. Rachel freaked out she forgot about the bird and called 911.

"Hello?" A void said over the phone.

"Help! There is freaking blood writing on my fridge!" Rachel almost yelled, she was in the front yard now not noticing the black silhouette in the trees.

"Where are you?" The voice asked sounding worried.

"The old house on Ridge Road." Rachel said panicking.

 

 

The creature was giggling to itself it had finally finished the other victim, now it was ready for fresh meat. It hopped from a window to a tree as the girl frantically talked over the phone. The creature was ready it pounced.

 

"We're sending police right away." The voice said.

"Good I'm s-" the phone dropped on the ground as Rachel's screams could be heard fading into the distance.

"Ma'am? Ma'am!" The voice screamed into the phone, "Herald get the police quick!"

 

 

Rachel was taken down into the basement of her house, and behind a bookshelf into a hidden room. She kept on screaming.

"Struggling is only gonna make it hurt worse." A horse voice said.

Rachel stopped screaming, "W-who are you? Show yourself!"

"Ahhh little meal you would be scared if you saw me." 

"Then show me."

A gray slimy creature slowly came out of a dark corner, its eyes were green and it looked like an skeleton with skin. The creature was smiling with a crazed look in its eye.

"Little meal, this is what happens when people have overactive imaginations. I'm golem, and infiri, with the flare all in one porkchop." It stated.

"I-I might throw up." 

"Mmm more seasoning then." 

Before Rachel could do anything she was out. The creature hummed as it slowly peeled the skin of of Rachel's flesh and ate it. 

 

 

The police busted through the door and headed to the basement. But that was the last they were heard of. And to this day no one in the right mind lived at the house again. But sometimes the screams of victims can be heard comming from that house.


End file.
